


F.A.T.E: Baa Baa Black Sheep

by Hellsnextboss



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F.A.T.E. mechanics, Gen, Humour, karakul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsnextboss/pseuds/Hellsnextboss
Summary: A legend amongst local Coerthan shepherds, Downy Dunstan is said to have wool as black as night and as soft as cloud. The problem is, most are never able to get close enough to the sheep to shear him properly, and those who are usually end up sacrificing a finger or two in the attempt.





	F.A.T.E: Baa Baa Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/gifts).



> Idk man, I've made ominous references to karakul in my other FFXIV drabbles so this seemed like the logical way to go.

They were biding their time; waiting for the right moment to strike. While most regarded the karakul that littered the Coerthan snow as little, fluffy black sprinkles as harmless, you knew better. They were waiting for the right moment to strike. In the meantime, they occasionally head butted innocent passersby. And it _hurt_. 

Mostly, those who resided in the area just wanted their fleece. Slaying the fiends and selling their fleece and skins was a lucrative business, these days. And who better to entrust the task of acquiring these skins and fleece than the famed warrior of light, slayer of primals, dragons, sheep. Between the local economy and the market boards catering towards the wider realm, you were becoming a one-adventurer fleece factory. While this was convenient for, and pleased some, others were less impressed. 

"This is getting out of hand, you know," Alphinaud insisted, not for the first time, as you put another fluffy menace down. "The famed Warrior of Light, paranoid about karakul?"

He didn't understand, but that was fine. Others did and no matter how much Alphinaud protested or insisted they stop humouring you, you had a stalwart ally in Camp Dragonhead who appreciated your efforts and vigilance. Admittedly, he seemed to appreciate anything and everything you did, particularly if it meant you worked up a sweat, but the point still stood.

It was because of the head of Camp Dragonhead that you were here today, despite Alphinaud's exasperation, upon him having shared a _very_ interesting titbit of information with you. A giant karakul, a local legend amongst the local shepherds of Coerthas, he told you, Downy Dunstan is said to have wool as black as night and as soft as cloud. Most were unable to get close enough to even attempt to shear him, and those who did had a tendency to lose fingers in the process. But you were not like most people. And you were _ready_.

Tracking down your prey is no easy feat; it’s impossible to tell when he will strike next. Nobody seems to have been able to successfully track him to date. Nay, if the rumours are to be believed, it’s as though this fluffy menace simply spawns out of thin air. The only clue you have is that he tends to near always be sighted by a posting between the camp and the Observatorium. That is where you must lie in wait.

Many an adventurer before you has faced it’s fluffy wrath and fought it off, keeping the denizens of the area safe for another day. But conveniently placed adventurers can only do so much. And one day, they might not be in the area to stumble across him and save the day. No, the beast must be slain, once and for all. And so, you wait. Patiently. Alphinaud, not so much.

“Are we done here yet?” he asks, in yet another bid to steer you off your self-appointed quest, which is met with the usual silence and failure. He doesn’t understand, but perhaps in time he will. For now, he is here to try and dissuade you and to ‘see what happens’. What will happen is that the beast will appear, and you shall slay it. Only then will you return to Camp Dragonhead, triumphant.

What happens instead is that the rumoured giant karakul is a cunning fiend and lighter on his feet than he ought to be. How he sneaks up on the two of you, you may never know, but he announces his presence by headbutting Alphinaud off the precipice on which he sits, and as he cries out and falls into the snow below, you turn to face the beast.

Downy Dunstan is much, much larger than your average karakul. He stares you down with his black, beady eyes, and makes a noise much like that of his smaller counterparts that some foolish souls consider to be ‘cute’. His breath is visible on the air between you, and for a time neither of you move. You don’t need to say anything. Instead, you draw your weapon.

*****

Alphinaud says nothing as you both return to Camp Dragonhead, you with your arms full of black wool, and he sodden from lying in the snow. He has learned why the karakul need to be stopped. The bruise will serve as a reminder. He says nothing, but you know he has learned the truth.

But the truth is stranger than you know. Still, you re-enter Camp Dragonhead, and your ally is, naturally, delighted to see you with your arms full of the evidence of your deeds. You have returned triumphant, and as you regale the tale to him, Alphinaud is silent, and in turn you fail to include the details of his shame.

But all is not as it seems. You carry on about your day, content in the knowledge that the residents of the area can sleep easier at night, now that one of the threats skulking through the snow has been put down. Out of his wool will a great deal many wonderful blankets be woven. All in all, it is a victory for the many, not just you. Or so it seems at first.

And then it happens; a trader staggers into Camp Dragonhead, injured, and you overhear him muttering about a giant karakul to the knights. A giant, black karakul that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and attacked when least expected. And it had done so only moments ago. Impossible; both you and Lord Haurchefant think it to be so, but here is a victim, even in spite of the black wool still piled up in the corner. Even Alphinaud cannot hide his surprise. The truth is stranger than you have thought; perhaps you were too naïve.

There is not merely one Downy Dunstan; no, there is a flock of them. A flock of giant karakul that seem to strike out individually. It would make sense; so many have claimed to have fought the beast and won, only for it to return. And you certainly made sure to land a killing blow. You made sure.

Haurchefant does not doubt you, but something must be done. Your work is not finished yet. You look to him, and he looks to you. Together, you draw your weapons.


End file.
